warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rhino (Warframe)/@comment-208.54.85.224-20130708041629/@comment-46.151.136.15-20130710131445
Skills that are OP: Excalibur: Slash Dash (too big damage, or too many enemies can be hited), Radial Javelin (close to the bosses make insane damage) Frost: Snow Globe (It's work for too long, Slowing the enemy is too big it should slow them about 25-30%) mod for weapons are op, they should slow enemies about 25-30% Rhino: Rhino Charge (too big damage, or too many enemies can be hitted), Rhino Stomp (800dmg, 9 seconds and 20 meters radius is op vs other ulti that make 1000dmg 10 meters radius, it's a couple of time they make something special to other ulti and power range to 20 meters radius, so Rhino Stomp is OP for a while) Trinity: Link (When Link are in use Trinity should don't be able to use Energy Wampire and Well Of Life) Vauban: Tesla (He can use them too many, he should be able to use 1 at a time or throwing 2 in one use and time nerfed to 20 seconds) Volt: Overload (20 meters radius, It's a couple of time they make something special to other ulti and power range to 20 meters radius, so Overload is OP for a while) Skills that are sh*t: Ash: Teleport (When he is teleport he should be able to attack immediately without flip animation, or teleport behind the enemy) Ember: Fireball (I prefer to use shoting weapons than this skill), Fire Blast (for me it's useless, I prefer to use 25 more energii for World On Fire, Fire Blast should cost 50 energii) Excalibur: Super Jump (You can combine it with other skills to make you unable to get damage while casting other skills, but this isn't good enought, Super Jump should add More damage and bigger radius for White Weapon Jump attack) Frost: Freeze (you can freeze one target for 10 seconds, but when the target get health damage he can move again. It should freeze more targets or freeze for 4-5 seconds and no matter what the target should be frozen for those 4-5seconds, should work on bosses but only slowing them) Mag: Pull (I didn't tested it after update, This skill should pull near enemies too 2-3 meters radius or pull 3 targets that are near, pulling one target is too weak) Nyx: Absorb (Absorb is good skill in a group with your friends, but it's weak because playing with other players they don't know or don't want to shot to that skills. When other Frames/Tennos shot at the absorb it absorb the damage and then in the release it make very big dmg, but people don't shot at it and it make weak dmg) Saryn: Venom (I used her before update 8 so maybe it's repeaired, the spores are too small, even some times when I shot at them the spores didn't want to explode, just like I didn't hit them) Volt: Electric Shield (I don't know is this a bug but, all weapons should be able to shot trough this electric shield) Some skills will be balanced because they want to do BUFF SKILLS for all frames. So I have hope that they will change some skills for good.